YOUR CALL
by mutmut chan
Summary: Pada hari ulang tahunnya, Chanyeol mendapatkan telepon. KrisYeol. Kris. Chanyeol. EXO.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their own.

Warning: none.

.

.

Mutmut Chan proudly presents...

Sebuah drabble untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol...

.

"YOUR CALL"

.

Hari sudah beranjak hampir tengah malam ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar hotelnya. Sisa-sisa euphoria dari konser yang baru saja diselesaikannya masih menempel seperti kulit kedua di tubuhnya. Chanyeol mendapati mejanya penuh dengan sebotol wine, champagne dan sebuah kue tart. Pemuda yang kini tepat berusia 25 tahun itu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia begitu bersyukur bagaimana keluarga, teman-teman dan fansnya merayakan ulang tahunnya hari itu, tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol merasa masih ada bagian darinya yang belum cukup.

Chanyeol menyalakan keran air panas dan air dingin sekaligus dan mengisi bath up hingga penuh sebelum melepaskan setiap helai kain yang membungkus tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mendesah lega ketika air hangat akhirnya menyelubungi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Ia kemudian menyalakan musik di ponselnya dan meraih segelas wine yang ia sempat bawa tadi. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati keheningan yang jarang ia dapatkan.

Hampir 30 menit Chanyeol berendam sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membilas tubuhnya di bawah shower dan memakai bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00.45 ketika Chanyeol membuka ponselnya. Berendam dalam air hangat biasanya membuat ia segera mengantuk, tapi kala itu, meskipun dengan segudang aktivitas yang seharusnya membuatnya lelah, Chanyeol justru terjaga. Chanyeol seperti menunggu sesuatu, tapi ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dengan segelas anggur di tangan, Chanyeol membuka tirai jendela kamar hotel yang ia tempati sendiri itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan di Seoul, langit taipei malam itu terlihat pekat, berbeda jauh dengan kerlap-kerlip yang terpancar dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Pukul 01.05 ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Dengan kecepatan kilat pemuda itu menyambar ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya. Pemuda itu ragu-ragu pada awalnya untuk menjawab, tapi seperti ada kekuatan lain yang membuat jarinya mengetuk tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya. Butuh waktu lebih dari 3 detik bagi Chanyeol untuk akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, menyapa si penelepon.

"Halo?"

Hening. Tapi Chanyeol menunggu. Pemuda itu meletakkan gelas winenya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Chanyeol?" Terdengar suara dari seberang, yang kalau Chanyeol tidak salah dengar seperti bergetar.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Lanjut suara di seberang dengan lirih setelah memastikan bahwa memang Chanyeol sendiri yang menjawab teleponnya.

"Yifan hyung?" Karena Kris adalah nama yang dibuat oleh perusahaan dan Wu Yifan adalah nama yang ia bawa sejak lahir. Chanyeol menunggu lagi.

"Maaf kali ini aku terlambat. Aku pikir kau pasti sedang merayakannya dengan yang lain."

Suara itu masih sama. Suara itu keluar dari tenggorokan dengan aksen aneh dari bahasa Korea yang biasa Chanyeol dengar.

"Ku dengar kau sedang di Taipei sekarang?"

Chanyeol sungguh ingin menjawab dengan seceria mungkin. Ia ingin Yifan mendengar betapa bahagia dirinya ketika Yifan menelepon. Tapi tenggorokan Chanyeol seperti tercekat. Ungkapan bahagia itu tertahan di dadanya dan hanya muncul dengan gumaman.

"Hm." Chanyeol tidak sanggup meneruskan lagi.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu kado apapun. Tapi kau tahu aku selalu berdoa untukmu..."

"Hentikan." Potong Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti keduanya. Yifan menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengatakan alasan untuk menyuruhnya berhenti. Sementara Chanyeol seperti kehilangan kata-kata begitu saja.

"Kau ingin aku menutup teleponnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng seolah Yifan bisa melihatnya dari seberang.

"Tidak. Jangan." Tambahnya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sibuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka agar tetap berlangsung.

"Apa hyung menelepon hanya untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Apa hanya padaku? Apa hyung akan tetap meneleponku jika hari ini bukan ulang tahunku?

Yifan tidak langsung menjawab. Tentu saja ulang tahun adalah salah satu kesempatan baginya untuk menelepon Chanyeol, karena jika itu hari lain seperti biasanya, maka percakapan seperti apa yang akan ia miliki dengan pemuda itu?

Karena membicarakan masa lalu akan menyakitkan dan masa depan siapa yang tahu?

"Ya, karena hari ini ulang tahunmu hyung menelepon."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Karena dadanya terlalu sesak untuk sekedar menjawab.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Yifan setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol diam dan menunggu tapi kali ini ia berharap Yifan tidak lagi mengutarakan permintaan maafnya.

"Aku berharap sekarang aku bisa memegang tanganmu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu secara langsung. Kau tahu betapa aku ingin berada di sana sekarang." Yifan mengatakannya dengan cepat karena ia takut ia tidak lagi memiliki waktu untuk mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan perasaan hampa.

Karena apalagi yang tersisa di antara mereka?

Setetes air tanpa sadar meluncur dari sudut mata kiri Chanyeol. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menyekanya. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling beruntung sedunia karena memiliki orang-orang yang mencintainya di sekelilingnya. Orang tua, teman-teman dan fans yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang dicintainya?

Seberapa keras Chanyeol berusaha menyeka mata kirinya, air mata itu tidak berhenti berjatuhan. Chanyeol terkadang ingin bersikap egois seperti itu. Ia ingin melepaskan semua yang dimilikinya sekarang demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia miliki.

Ketika Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jendela kamar hotelnya, di luar tampak titik-titik putih berjatuhan dari langit. Salju pertama di kota Taipei tahun itu telah turun.

Mereka telah diam cukup lama namun baik Yifan maupun Chanyeol belum ada yang menutup telepon. Pukul 01.28.

"Chanyeol, jadwal penerbanganku sebentar lagi, aku harus menutup teleponnya." Yifan akhirnya harus menyerah.

"Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun. Aku berharap kau mendapatkan lebih banyak kebahagiaan lagi setelah ini." Yifan berdehem sebentar untuk menetralkan suaranya yang semakin bergetar.

Chanyeol hanya sanggup mendengarkan sambil terus menyeka air asin yang keluar dari matanya itu. Kadang Chanyeol membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Chanyeol... Aku.." belum sempat Yifan merampungkan kalimatnya dengan berat hati Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat yang akan diucapkan Yifan. Chanyeol kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjang. Ini sudah hampir 3 tahun dan Chanyeol masih merasakan hal yang sama di setiap panggilan telepon yang ia terima di hari ulang tahunnya. Maka pada kesempatan itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang menutup telepon terlebih dulu.

Karena satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh apa yang kini ia rasakan adalah dengan tidak berharap lagi.

TAMAT

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
